wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Death Wish
This is a fanfiction by Moonshadow the MoonFlyer. Use it under your name or steal it and I will throw a bone at you! Characters *Nightfall (Main protagonist, NightWing DeathWing hybrid) *Necrosiseminence (Princess of the NightWings, assassin) *Oraclesight (NightWing prophesized one and in another story also) *Diver (SeaWing, kind of a tough man and a main protagonist) *Kalidoscope (RainWing, BEAUTIFUL) *Elsa (IceWing, scared of her powers) Summary A prophecy calls for a NightWing/DeathWing, a SeaWing, a IceWing, and a RainWing. They go through everything, trying to reach a goal; to find Death's Wish. Chapter 1: Night's Coming "WHAT!? No, no, NO!" Nightfall tore across the room, roaring angrily at her close friend, Oraclesight. "I'm sorry, but my sister and her daughter insisted that I tell you." Oraclesight bowed her head. "I don't want to be a dragonet of a prophecy!!" She bellowed so loudly the bats fell from the ceiling. It isn't fair. Why me, why me, why is it always me! ''She thought angrily, stomping like a bull about to charge. She was part DeathWing. So what? It didn't have to be her. She had a brother. Why couldn't Grimm be in the prophecy. Nightfall growled at everything. Her skull mirror, the dragon skeleton rug on her floor, and herself. She was a normal NightWing, but with a skull mask plastered on her face. She thought she was a horror. How could she be in a prophecy? "I won't take it. I won't." She hissed. "You have to." Oraclesight pleaded. "Velvetscale insisted you had to." "No. I won't. Leave me alone!" she cried. She burst into the air that was full of wisps of fire. "Hey! Nightfall!" Necrosiseminence flew over to her. "Congrats!" She smiled. "What is it. Here to tell me the prophecy?" Nightfall said in dread, hoping not to be involved in knowing what she had to do in the prophecy. "Yep!" '"When 1,000 dragons die' 'The number of deaths fly by' '4 dragonets will stand tall' 'A SeaWing, RainWing, A IceWing, A DeathWing hybrid over all' 'A turquoise swimmer in the ocean blue' 'A Dragon of colors, over 2' 'And A NightWing with a mask, of death's insight' 'One dragon of Ice, you must find' 'so death will get Its hated demise."' "Um, very dramatic. Now leave me alone." Nightfall hissed. ''Bunglers. I'm surrounded by Bunglers! ''She thought angrily. Her moon blue eyes landed on Necrosiseminence in frustration. The assassin princess was nice, but was giving her a lack of time. "Can you leave? I know I shouldn't talk like this to royalty, but it's stressing. Please go." Nightfall pleaded. "I'll go, but remember-training starts in a few hours!" Necrosiseminence said, partly disappointed. Nightfall didn't want to hurt her feelings, but there wasn't enough time to be alone. ''When the dragons look at me after the prophecy, they'll say I'm a freak. Let 'em think that after I cut out their heads, put it on the porch on my cave, and little kids can get candy out of it on DeathWing's day. '' Chapter 2: Kaleidoscope A festival was going throughout the RainWing village, because of the 'Great Prophesied Dragon'-Kaleidoscope. The dragonet was afraid to fly, ate mushrooms, and was never pink. Until 'Death's Prophecy', he was a dumb idiot. Now he was sacred, famous, and respected. He was treated like a prince. "Kaleidoscope! Kaleidoscope! Kaleidoscope!" his older brother, Charming, cheered. Charming wasn't in a prophecy, but he did save Pyrrhia. Now, it was his turn. His yellow eyes overlooked all of the huts, hammocks, and RainWings. Blurs of pink, magentas, and royal blue scales flashed over and over, almost putting him in a small trance. He couldn't tell who any of the dragons were through the large crowd. The only RainWing he would be able to recognize is his best friend and sister, Dogwood. "Dogwood! Come here!" Kaleidoscope yelled at a small RainWing with delicate white flowers behind her frills. "What Kalido? Another bug in your ear?" she sneered. Dogwood was the prettiest dragon in the village. "You need more mushrooms? Or are you just need someone to talk to besides all your adoring fans?" "Nothing." He whistled, trying to act casual. "I wanted to know if you could take this to the healers." He said, holding up his sloth, Starfruit. It was bitten thoroughly, as if ambushed. It wasn't bleeding, but it was growing weaker. Dogwood gasped, but swallowed her fear and pity for the golden sloth and flew of. He looked up at the sky, watching the liquid pearls of water sliding off his delicate snout, rippling with different shades of green and blue as it started to rain. 'Kaleidoscope! Kaleidoscope!' The RainWings were charging towards the glistening pool of water he was resting. He quickly forced the feelings of displeasure out of him, matching with the surroundings. He was virtually invisible. ''I don't care. I'm amazing, and I bet I could weasel out of this prophecy. Then I could finally get some sun time. ''Chapter 3: Diver Blue waves crashed over pale yellow sand on a hidden cove. That was all he could see. A SeaWing royal, and this was the den he got? ''My darn luck. ''Diver liked to be alone, but the view was dreary. He wanted a lovely grand room in the re-built Summer Palace, A sprawling balcony looking out onto the crystalline sea. Well, his two sisters and three brothers got that. He tried to tell Queen Mandarinfish to have a cave like that, but no, he was mute. He had no way of communication besides aquatic. Even then, Diver hadn't perfected that yet. He sat there, going over his day. ''Wake up, sit, eat, sit, wait, hunt, sit, eat, wait and sit, talk in aquatic, eat, sit, sleep. ''Not the best scedual. "Diver! Dinner!." His brother Cichlid called. ''Please no barracuda no barracuda no barracuda NOBARRACUDA!! ''He dived into the water-that was his specialty-and flared his gills, sucking the oxygen out of the water. He swam swiftly to the dining hall, where his family was sitting regally. Stern eyes past over him as he realized he was late. leaping into the seat next to the queen, Diver blushed, embarrassed of his tardiness, and waited for Her Majesty's word. ''Drat, there's barracuda. ''He complained in aquatic. The kingdom's prophecy-decipher thrust open the door, looking worried. Hurrying to Her Majesty, Bull Shark whispered in Queen Mandarinfish, who looked surprised. Her head whipped around to face Diver. ''Come with me. ''She said as she swam up to the surface with him following close behind. "Diver," She started. "You are in Death's prophecy." Chapter 4: Elsa Elsa could only hear IceWing claws scraping against a fresh layer of smooth ice. Her and Glaze were hunting for food. Ever since the Great Blizzard, food was either frozen, gone, or escaped to other places. If they were lucky, they'd find a scrawny seal, or more frozen narwhal. "Elsa, what was it like when we did have food? I mean, when we could hunt day and night?" Glaze asked. "There wasn't any horrible food, that's for sure." She said. "I'm afraid for our future. No food means we would starve. You are the only one who knows about my ice powers. I caused the blizzard! I can't let it happen again!" She cried. "What about my question?" Glaze called after a fleeing Elsa. Whenever Elsa's talons touched water, it froze. when her claws grasped anything solid, crystallized ice would spread across the object. She had to get away from this place. ''Thank the three moons it's the Ice Kingdom. The SkyWings would totally see that. '' "Hi Elsa!" "I want to see your powers!" Voices filled her mind. What if they found out! She was afraid of that. She remembered her father's words. ''Don't let them see. ''She had done a pretty good job of that. Though she would have to tell everyone sooner or later, and that would be terrible. "Elsa?" Glaze huffed as she ran beside her. "I'm going to have to tell Mo-Her Majesty." "She knows. So does King Frozen." She hissed. "Now leave me alone." Her eyes fluttered as she blinked like snowflakes. The more she used her powers, there could be a blizzard everywhere she traveled. She had to control it. Conceal it from the world. Well, she couldn't just let it go. ''There's so much fear. ''She thought. ''No one is safe here. I can't control the curse. And everyone will only make it worse. :::::::::::: Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Prophecy)